


E for Elyse, E for extra tight pussy

by smutgirl



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgirl/pseuds/smutgirl
Summary: A new editor is hired for Funhaus, being told its a clothing optional workplace. The editor accepts this and goes in to work. What he doesn't expect is Elyse.
Relationships: Elyse Willems/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	E for Elyse, E for extra tight pussy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pornographic in nature. If you are one of the parties involved and this makes you feel uncomfortable then please close this page and probably this whole fucking website. That being said, enjoy.

The viewing audience of Funhaus knew that Elyse was the bad boy of Funhaus, but none really knew the other side of her, the one off camera and the one with significantly less clothes on. In fact, most people that join Funhaus are surprised at the fact that clothing is optional in the workplace and Elyse is one of the prime examples of this as she’s someone in the office who only puts clothes on when the cameras are rolling. Elyse was also quite promiscuous, knowing exactly what buttons to press to really heat up the workers there. And this Thursday was like any other with Elyse taking her clothes off at the door. Most people that worked there were used to seeing Elyse’s tits and bush, but it was still a sight worth seeing as everyone slyly keeps their eye on her as they pretend to be working. Elyse loved the feeling every morning as her coworkers sexualized her and wished that they could fuck her. Elyse never did have sex with her coworkers even though she has jerked one out at her desk discreetly a few times. Elyse couldn’t help it, the way her coworkers eyes glued to her tits whenever she walked by to get coffee was exhilarating. If only she could see their faces as they watched her ass sway; she would be quick to look for any fresh dick to use. But this Thursday was special, as they would be getting a new editor and therefore another onlooker for Elyse. The editor was late, later than Elyse whose bosses never complained. The editor didn’t know what to expect to be honest. He was told that clothes were optional so he tried to prepare himself mentally for work. Big mistake, as he couldn’t get any sleep over the thoughts of naked people. Now he wasn’t a perv and he had seen naked people before but, at his work environment was certainly strange, especially one with a big (clothed) online presence. In the end he got very little sleep and ended up sleeping through his alarm. Now being late on the first day was pretty bad, what’s worse is that he was expected for a tour of the office that he most certainly missed. The new editor pulled up at the building two hours after his work day should have started. He was determined to work extra hard today to make up for his lateness. He gave himself a second at the door to mentally prepare before entering the offices. Once in the office hallway he made a left and into Funhaus’s room. Everyone turned at the same time towards the door to look at him. He was caught out blatantly “uhh… sorry I’m late… where's my desk?” Not a good impression but he was caught off guard as half the employees had clothes on and half didn’t. “It’s right over there,” James calls pointing to a desk by the corner. The editor's desk was nothing special but it caught the editors attention as it faced a very attractive naked woman. The woman was Elyse. Elyse watched in excitement as the editor slowly walked to his desk, going back and forth from Elyse’s face to the steps in front of him to her tits covered by her long blond hair. The editor was very attractive to Elyse, having a well built body and a nice face, the only problem was his clothes, Elyse wanting to see what he’s packing. The editor sat down at his desk, there were two monitors set up, and hopefully not a huge issue, the woman right in between those monitors. Elyse played devilishly as the editor tried to get some editing work done. She watched him work as he tried to avoid eye contact. He was glowing red and sweating as he worked. Elyse was going to really fire him up as she got up from her seat. The editor kept his eyes down as Elyse walked from her desk to his. The editor tried to ignore her as she stopped near his desk. Elyse landed her hands down onto the desk with a thud, leaning on it. The editor was taken by surprise as he looked over, catching a glimpse of her pussy under her bush before throwing his head back up to meet Elyses face. Elyse smiled “Is everything coming along nicely?” The editors face was bright red, “Yes, yes it’s alright,” Elyse paused for a second as the editor was dying. “Maybe you’d feel more comfortable taking your clothes off,” the editor stammered a bit in his response “Uh… oh no, it’s fine, really” he tried to play it off. Elyse shrugged, “Your loss.

The editor's first day was hell. Between his new coworker Elyse and playing catch up on his work, he was thoroughly sure his job was not going to last or at least he wouldn’t. But he had a plan. It was a new day and the editor was dreading the awkwardness of him sitting across from a naked woman, as his head filled with images, some perverted, a plan came to mind “This time it’ll be different” he thought to himself as he walked through the office door. He looked over, Elyse was already there, her eyes glancing at him. He took a deep breath as he threw his shirt over his head. The other workers were a bit stunned at how quickly he'd adapted despite his laughable embarrassment yesterday. From there he pulled off his jeans and his boxers. The women in the office immediately darted to his penis. It wasn’t anything incredible but it was another nice dick in the office. Elyse didn’t usually get wet but the way the man looked at her as he walked to his desk killed her. He wasn’t afraid of her and he wasn’t avoiding the obvious. His eyes stared hard at her eyes and her tits. Elyses mouth dropped down a bit as the man sat down at his desk and got right to work. Elyse tried to get his attention but it didn’t work. She got up and walked over to him hoping to heat him up a bit. “Looks like you took my advice” she teased. He smiled, not even breaking eye contact for a second. “Yea, it's a lot chillier though.” Elyse was defeated as he went about his day. But she wasn’t out of the ring yet as she decided to go nuclear in an attempt to compete. Elyse checked around the office to make sure no one was looking at her, once the coast was clear Elyse slumped in her chair, starting to rub her pussy. It wasn’t hard for Elyse to get wet as she jerked off at work. The editor refused to look over and even see what she was up to. Elyse cleared her throat hoping to get his attention “Ahem.” That was enough as the editor glanced over. He lost his cool again as he saw her spread out legs and her hand rubbing her vagina under the table. Elyse bit her lip and stared at him with fuck me eyes as she went. She had no shame. The editor couldn’t help himself as he got erect. Elyse saw this and let out a quiet moan as she sexied herself up for the man. The editor tried to stifle his erection hoping no one would look over. Elyse didn’t care as she kept rubbing her hand up against herself.   
After a few minutes Elyse had had enough. The editor watched as she got up leaving a splash zone on her chair and the floor, she walked over to his desk whispering to him. “Me, you, womens bathroom, now!” With that she left the office. The editor watched her white plump ass as she went. He was going to fuck her. On his second day he was going to fuck his coworker. The one problem for him was losing his erection so he could make it from the back of the office to the door. “Fuck it” he said out loud as he got up and walked out, his erection on full display. The women in the office getting an eyeful as his straightened member passed by their desks. From there he went into the women's bathroom. Elyse was waiting for him in the middle of the room with a horny look on her face. The editor locked the door behind him as he approached Elyse. The editor's penis made a distance between them as they stared into each other's eyes. “Where are you fucking me?” Elyse asked with a roughness in her voice. The editor thought for a second, “right here on the dirty fucking ground, you fucking whore.” Elyse would usually be offended but in the moment she loved getting called a whore. Elyse moved down onto the cold ground that stuck to her back and ass. The editor examined her body as she spread her legs open, her pussy soaked. The editor got down on his knees putting her legs over his shoulders as he began to penetrate Elyse’s pussy. “Ahh fuck” Elyse moaned as he roughly thrusted into her. “Damn she’s tight” the editor thought as he spread her vagina. At the beginning he moved at a slow pace in and out of her, but Elyse moved her hair back, exposing her full tits and her two hard pointed nipples. This gave the editor some encouragement as he sped up a little. Elyse was working to please herself as much as possible as she used one hand to grab her left breast and the other to rub her clit as she got fucked. Once the editor was used to her he grabbed her waist just above her ass and lifted it, getting a better angle as he sped up into her. Elyse started getting fucked quickly as her tits jiggle up and down. “Oh-h-h-h fuc-k-k-k” Elyse moaned, her voice getting split up with every thrust in and out. Elyse was getting close, “Yes, fuck my pussy! Fuck it.” She was getting annihilated by this man as he pulled her waist on and off his dick using her like a sex doll. “Ahh I’m going to cum” she moaned as she orgasmed, spraying all over the editor's dick. As Elyse calmed down from her orgasm she slid off his dick gasping for breath. The editor however said something unexpected, “oh, were not done yet. I still haven’t cum,” Elyse didn’t have much time to think about his words as he picked her up. Elyse was surprised but aroused as he bends her over the sink. “Ah,” Elyse couldn’t say anything before his dick was inside her again. Elyse watched her tits thrust forward as she got fucked from behind, watching herself in the mirror. This was her first time getting fucked by an editor but it felt like her hundredth time. She wasn’t going to be the same after this, she hoped to keep getting fucked like a dirty slut. The bathroom filled with the clap of the editors waist smacking into Elyses ass as he went, Elyses moans echoing in the room. “I’m going to cum!” The editor said as he sped up inside her. “Good, cum inside my tight pussy” Elyse spit out between moans. That was all the editor needed as he came, his hot semen filling her. Elyse was on birth control so she wasn’t afraid of the man’s hot cum that leaked out of her. The editor calmed down from his own orgasm and left Elyse’s pussy with a popping sound. Elyse just stood there bent over for a second trying to catch her breath while her pussy dripped cum on the floor. Not even a few seconds later there’s a knock on the door. “Hello, is this bathroom locked?” It was Alannah. Elyse and the editor scrambled to clean up the mess, grabbing paper towels and cleaning the place. The smell was still there and Elyses looks were still there as she opened the door; the editor hiding in the bathroom. Alannah got one good look at Elyse and knew she was being fucked in there, no one sweats like that in the bathroom, especially not Elyse. Alannah passed by Elyse as she tried to look natural and walk back to the office. Alannah didn’t look back at her as she noticed one of the stall doors was closed, deciding to investigate. The editor remained silent as he heard a woman's steps walk through the bathroom. He did his best to just relax as the woman stopped in front of his stall. “Hello? Is anyone in there?” The woman asked. Alannah awaited the answer from what she assumed was Elyses fuck buddy. The editor tried his best to put on a girl’s voice so as to not raise suspicions, “Yes,” He hoped his voice was feminine enough. But the editor was sure he failed as a naked woman got down on the floor looking at him with a smile on her face. “I think you’re in the wrong bathroom” she joked, “Oh really? My bad” the editor opened the stall and was now face to face with a white haired girl with giant bare tits. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again so he controlled his erection as he left and went back to his office, unaware of the woman eyeing his ass.


End file.
